The Grace God Gave Us
by DannyFan66
Summary: This is definately different than my usual stuff. Like it, love it or hate it, even I'm not sure how I feel about it. Read it and let me know. Niles/CC and M/F One Shot. Don't worry...ends happy. - D


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

**A/N: **I know there will be those of you who love this and those who hate it. I'm not really sure how I feel about it myself, just that it's been burning in my brain and in order to get it to stop I just had to write it down. Either way, love it or hate it…let me know what you think. Thanks – D

**The Grace God Gave Me**

When Max's cell phone rang out at the theatre he was already in a bad mood. The actor's weren't getting the idea; they weren't learning their lines and the dancing looked like they were just milling about the stage. CC was in no better mood, but when is she ever?

CC turned in time to see Max's face go deathly white. Her thoughts took her back to the only other time she saw him look that way. _"They last time he looked that frightened was when Niles called about Sara…"_

"CC!" Max yelled from his place in the aisle. "It's Grace! She's been in an accident!" Max had already started running up the aisle to get to the hospital as CC excused the actors to the leadership of their director and followed Max out to the limo.

"Please, Stephen, hurry." Max leaned forward and instructed the chauffer.

CC looked scared to death. She didn't think Max, or Niles or the rest of them for that matter could bear to lose another family member, especially Grace. "Max, what the hell happened?"

"I could barely understand, Miss Fine, CC. Something about Grace was with the Mitchell's and there was an accident that's all I know." Max dropped his head into his hands. "Please, God don't make me do this. Not just before her birthday."

CC frowned at Max's very odd statement. "Don't you worry, Max. Gracie will be just fine. You'll see."

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital Max found Fran, Maggie and Brighton sitting in the waiting area. "Oh, Mr. Sheffield, I'm so sorry." Fran ran and hugged Max.

"Miss Fine, what happened?" Max pulled Fran back to look into her very puffy red eyes.

Through her sobs she explained. "Gracie was next door with the Mitchell's. They were just getting ready to go on a little outing to the museum and a car came up the street. Gracie saw the Jefferson's puppy chase a ball into the street and she just ran out after it. The car tried to stop, but…" Fran just couldn't continue.

The E.R. doctor came into the waiting area. "I'm Doctor Shreve. Are you folks here for Grace Sheffield?"

Max stepped forward. "I'm Maxwell Sheffield. How is Grace?"

The doctor decided to be as straight forward as possible. "The SUV caught her right in the kidneys. She'll lose one and the other is a 50 percent loss. I'm afraid she'll need a transplant. We'll start by testing family members. A parent or sibling is usually the best match. Just let the nurse know when you're ready." The doctor nodded and left Max to adjust to all this information.

Max dropped into the closest chair. "Where's Niles?" He asked not looking up.

"I'm right here, Sir." Niles who had made a run to the cafeteria per the request of Fran, Maggie and Brighton had returned just before the doctor gave his report.

Still not looking up, Max spoke softly. "Niles…CC, the two of you should be tested for possible match as well. You never know, it's better to have more options."

"Of course, Sir." Niles answered and stepped to the nurse's station to give them his name.

CC frowned, she hated this sort of thing, but for Grace she would gladly oblige. "Ok, Max." CC's name was added to the list right behind Niles'.

* * *

They each went back with a nurse to be tested. Then it was just a matter of waiting to see who would be the better match. Grace was awake and everyone piled in to see her. Max stepped aside for a moment and spoke with Niles. "Niles, I need you to go to the house and in the office safe there is an envelope that says, 'The Grace God Gave Us' on the front, bring it to me please."

"Right away, Sir." Niles didn't question the odd request but did as he was asked. He returned with the envelope and handed it to Max, just as the doctor returned with the results of the families testing.

"Mr. Sheffield?" Dr. Shreve stepped into Grace's room. "Could I speak to you in the hall for a moment?"

Max leaned down and kissed Grace on the forehead. "I'll be right back sweetheart."

"Yes, doctor, what is it?" Max asked worried about Grace.

The doctor was cautious. "I have a few questions before I can give you those results, Mr. Sheffield."

"I think I understand your hesitation, doctor. Grace is adopted. Her mother and I adopted her as an infant. My wife, she's deceased, knew the birth mother and well it's a long story but we adopted Grace. I was planning on telling her on her tenth birthday, next week. If none of us are a good enough match," Max removed the envelope from his jacket pocket. "I have the birth parents names and information here. It's old, but I can track them down if need be."

The doctor frowned at Max for a moment. "Mr. Sheffield we found two excellent matches, nearly perfect." The doctor looked away for a moment. "In my opinion, you are quite well acquainted with Grace's birth parents."

Max frowned for only a moment and dropped down into a chair as he tore into the envelope and read the note.

"_My Dearest Max,_

_If you're reading this letter then it's Grace's tenth birthday. I'm sorry that I won't be there to deliver this news with you as was my plan. I hope you are strong enough to take on this arduous task. It won't be easy for any of those involved to hear. You see, none of them know, Max. I'm sorry, it may have been easier if I'd shared at least a little of the information right away._

_Now I'll tell you the tale which you must share. I leave it up to you which parts you deliver to the parties involved._

_It was the night that your revival of 'Pajama Game' opened and CC broke off her engagement with Calvin Harrison. She hit the punch a little hard and while I did my level best to keep an eye on her she went missing. Well I found her, but not until the next morning. _

_She had managed to get Stephen, yes your driver Stephen to take her back to the mansion. Stephen freely admits that she asked him to take her home, but that he thought it would be smarter to deliver her to the mansion where she wouldn't be alone and where he could help her into the house._

_Now if you'll recall, Niles was still recovering from his knee surgery and was rather heavily medicated, I saw to that myself. Well I don't know all the details and I can freely admit that I'm glad I don't, but Grace was the result of whatever happened between them that night." _

Max stopped for a minute and wondered… "How did she know it wasn't Harrison's?"

"_I know what you're thinking, Max. CC had never been with Harrison. I'll confess something that she'd kill me for telling you if I were still…well…you know… CC had never been with anyone until Niles in her drunken stupor. She may never admit it, but Niles was the very reason she broke it off with Harrison. She was in love with him even then. Niles will probably never admit it either, but he remembered every bit of that night. He told me so the next day._

_Niles loved CC from the moment she came to work for you. He told me just after she started and swore me to silence. Don't let him deny it now, Max. He didn't feel he was good enough for her. And unfortunately, CC let him to think that was how she felt as well. _

_I never told Niles that CC got pregnant that night and I never told CC that I had found her with Niles. She woke up in the guest room. When she discovered she was pregnant, she figured it was just some guy from the night of the opening. _

_CC decided to put the baby up for adoption. I told her I'd keep the secret and help her to do so as well. That was why she had to deal with all that business in London. I had an old family friend keep track and as soon as Grace was born, she was the baby that was 'selected' for us. It's all legal I promise you. CC just assumed that I'd delivered Grace while she was away. _

_I'm not sure how Grace will take this news. I don't suppose she much remembers me anyway. I loved her as my own and I know how much CC's heart hurt seeing her every day. If I'd known how hard seeing a baby would be on CC, I may have re-thought my plan. I'm glad that I didn't. _

_Max, I know I should've told you this a long time ago, but I never got the chance. You need to finish the job now. I know there is someone there who'll help you. I'll be keeping a close eye out and send her to you. You deserve to be happy too, Max. _

_Grace deserves to know her real parents. Niles and CC need not only to know about the child they share, but the true love that child was conceived in. Tell them, Max and tell them I'm sorry that I didn't tell them sooner._

_I love you. Tell the kids I miss them…_

_Love,_

_Sara" _

"My dear Sara." Max looked at the perfect handwriting. "Niles and CC are Grace's real parents." Max was shocked.

The doctor stood silently but time was of the essence. "Uh…Mr. Sheffield, it would seem that…Mr….uh…" the doctor checked his chart.

"Niles…" Max finished for him.

The doctor looked up. "He would be the best match. Should I tell him?"

"I think that would be best, Doctor. He doesn't need to know the other information, yet, does he?" Max asked the doctor.

The doctor shook his head. "It's not my place to tell him that Mr. Sheffield. All I have to tell him is he's the best match. I'll leave out that is a 99 percent match."

"Thank you…I still have to figure out how I'm going to tell them…all of them." Max stood and inhaled deeply. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Max led the doctor back into Grace's room. He looked at the picture before him. Fran was sitting on one edge of the bed and Niles was sitting on the other. CC stood just behind Niles with her hand on his shoulder. Maggie and Brighton were standing just behind Fran. Not one of them knew anything about the letter or the facts about the little life lying in the bed.

Fran was the first to notice Max and the doctor. "Oh, Mr. Sheffield, Dr. Shreve, do you have the results of our tests?"

"I do, it would seem that you, Niles are the best match for Grace." The doctor waited to gauge reactions and field any questions that may be asked. He was absolutely shocked at what he heard.

Niles stood from his place on Grace's bed. "Alright, Doctor, let's go then."

"Niles…" the doctor thought he should explain. "You realize that the surgery is much more difficult for the donor, than the recipient. We'll have to go in through the back. Plus the recovery period is longer and more…difficult." The doctor waited again. "Then, of course there are the normal risks associated with any surgery, anesthesia, infection, your age could play a part as well."

Niles didn't move. "Is that everything?" The doctor nodded. "Then let's go."

"Niles…" The very weak voice called softly from the bed. "Niles…wait." Niles was at her side like a shot.

"What is it, Miss Grace?" Niles smiled at the child he didn't yet know was his own.

Grace squeezed Niles hand. "Promise me you'll tell her first." Niles frowned slightly at Grace.

"I don't understand, Miss Grace." Niles leaned in a bit. "Tell who…what?"

Grace lifted her hand and touched his worried face and pulled him closer. "Tell CC you love her. Promise me?" Grace dropped a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I promise, Gracie." Niles felt the single tear slip down his cheek. "I'll see you in there. I'll be the one with the kidney." He whispered.

Niles stood and turned to see CC talking with the doctor about something. "Doctor, I believe you have some consent forms for me to sign." Niles looked at CC as the doctor opened the door for them. "I need to speak with you…" Niles looked back at the family surrounding the bed. "I promised, Gracie."

Niles grabbed CC's hand and they left the room together and followed the doctor down the hall. "Mr. Brightmore is the best match for Grace Sheffield, Luanne." The doctor spoke to the nurse at the desk.

"Brightmore?" CC leaned in to him.

"Niles, Luanne will get you all the forms you need and take you to a room to get changed and then the surgical team will come in and explain what's going to happen and get you prepped for surgery." The doctor whipped his signature on the bottom of a few forms as he spoke and handed the chart to Luanne.

"If you'll just follow me, Mr. Brightmore," the nurse stepped from behind the large central desk area and started up the hall. "You can change into your 'johnny' in the bathroom and I'll be in shortly with all the paper for you to read over and sign." Luanne handed Niles the 'johnny' and he went into the bathroom to change.

"Wait for me, please, Miss Babcock." Niles spoke softly as he stepped into the bathroom.

CC sat on the edge of the bed and tried to wrap her head around everything that has happened in the last few hours. Grace is hit by a car right in front of her own house. She needs a kidney transplant and Niles is the best match and doesn't even flinch when he's told. He just says 'let's go. "I wonder if I could've done it."

"Wonder if you could've done what?" Niles returns from the bathroom in the ridiculous looking hospital gown, carefully holding it closed in the back as he sits next to CC.

CC smiled at the silly gown. "Who knew those terrible gowns had a name?"

"You didn't answer my question. You wonder if you could've done what?" Niles asked again.

CC sighed lightly. "You didn't ask a single question. You didn't seem shocked or concerned about what could happen ,or what they would do, or how they would do it. The doctor said you were the best match and you just said, let's go. I just wondered if I'd be able to do it."

Niles grabbed her hand. "I know if that doctor had said, Miss Babcock, you're the best match for Grace, you'd have said the same thing."

"What did you promise Grace, Niles?" CC asked him quietly.

Niles sighed. "She's very intuitive that little one." Niles threw out not really answering CC's question.

"That's not really what you needed to tell me…is it?" CC looked at him with a strange look in her eyes. Niles started leaning in slightly and the nurse blew in with a clipboard full of forms for Niles to sign.

CC and Niles moved apart slightly. "Oh, sorry Mr. Brightmore, here are those forms you'll need to read over and sign. They're all pretty standard, but if you have any questions, make a note and we'll go over it before they come in to prep you." Luanne left them again. Niles set the clipboard aside.

"Niles, you need to take care of those forms." CC looked at him oddly.

Niles sighed and took her face in his hands. "I need to take care of this first." He pulled her to him and brushed his lips softly to hers in a kiss that made her stomach flip. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging permission to enter and she opened her mouth slightly allowing Niles to deepen the kiss. He had to pour all the years of untold love into that kiss. Her hands moved slowly up his chest enjoying in the firmness of it beneath her hands. Niles pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you, CC Babcock. I have since the day you walked into the mansion."

Tears slipped from her eyes. "Oh, Niles…I've waited so long to hear you say that." CC took his face in her hands this time and they kissed again. This was softer, more tender than the first, more loving and more expressive. "I love you, too Niles."

Niles sighed heavily. "I'd better take care of those forms." CC sat with him and they discussed anything he wasn't sure about. When the two nurses came in to prep him for surgery all the forms were signed in their designated location.

CC stood up to leave them. "Oh, you can stay nothing to personal for this, really. Well, except for the catheter, but I've that's done, now." The nurses moved quickly and explained a few things to Niles about his surgery and what would happen after they took him down to the operation theatre. "You can stay on your back for now, you'll be lying on your belly for quite some time after your operation."

"Can I have a drink of water my mouth is really dry." Niles winked at CC.

The nurse shook her head. "No water, but you can have some ice." She handed him a cup with a few ice chips and he fill his mouth a little more full than he'd intended. "Mr. Brightmore, we're going to put in your IV, now…alright?" Niles nodded. The nurse moved to his left side.

"Nurse," CC started. "Niles is left handed. I think he'd prefer the IV be in his right hand. The nurse looked at Niles and he nodded that he agreed. Then he tossed another wink at CC.

"Ok, Mr. Brightmore, you're all ready to go, the orderlies will be here soon to get you and take you down to surgery. We'll see you back here in a couple of hours." The nurse was just at the door and she turned to face CC. "Mrs. Brightmore, should I tell the nurse's station that you'll be waiting in here for your husband?"

Niles opened his now ice free mouth to speak. "Yes," CC said before he could get a word out. "Thank you."

CC sat on the edge of Niles' bed after the nurses left. "I hope that's ok, Brightmore."

"You're just trying to get your hands on all my money." Niles winked at her.

CC laughed lightly and picked up his hand. "You know, Niles. There are things…we'll have to talk about…"

"You know all my secrets…hell…you were there for most of them." Niles waggled his eyebrows.

CC shook her head to keep from laughing. "That's hardly a secret. Max and Fran walked in on it…nothing Fran sees first hand is ever a secret for very long."

"It's nothing that can't wait until after my surgery. From what I hear, I'll be flat on my face for at least a week." Niles groaned. "At least it's the position I'm most comfortable in…for sleeping."

CC leaned in and whispered. "I remember." Niles eyebrows shot up. "We were snowed in at the Fine's. Did you really think that I didn't know it was you lying in that bed?" CC kissed him lightly just as there was knock at the door.

"Is everybody decent in here?" Fran leaned her head in. "Hey, Miss Babcock, I was wonderin' what happened to you?"

CC looked down at Niles. "I'll be back before they take you in." She stood and slowly released his hand as she stepped away. "I'll go see Grace for a minute." CC smiled at Fran as she passed her.

"Ok, what was all that about?" Fran took the place CC had just vacated on the edge of CC's bed.

"I love her, Fran." Niles dropped flatly.

Fran looked completely amazed. "What? How come I'm just findin' out about this?"

"Well, I only just told her, I thought it was the kind of thing I should share with her first. Grace made me promise before I left her room." Niles looked sheepishly at her.

Fran got even more indignant. "Grace knew!"

"I didn't tell, Grace, you know how she is, she just knows things." Niles looked away.

Fran rubbed his hand. "It's ok Scarecrow, Grace is going to be fine. You're seeing to that. I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry about me, Fran. I've got CC now. I couldn't possibly have more to live for." Niles accepted her hug and there was another knock at the door.

Max looked in the door. "Miss Fine, Grace wants to see you again." Max held the door for Fran.

"I'll see you later, Scarecrow." Fran kiss Niles' cheek and walked past Max as CC came to the door again.

"Oh, Max…" CC stopped. "I'll give you two a minute."

Max touched her arm to stop her retreat. "CC…wait this concerns you as well." CC raised her eyebrows and followed Max into Niles' room. CC took her place on the edge of Niles' bed. Which did strike Max as a little odd but he had something to do so… "First, Niles, I can't tell you how grateful I am that you would do this for Grace."

"Max," Niles dropped all protocol and shifted into 'friend' mode. "I love the children like they were my own. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for any one of them."

Max was visibly touched and it only seemed fitting to tell him that one of those children, the very child whose life he's saving just happens to be his own. Max sighed. "There's something I have to tell you both."

"Us first, Max." CC winked at Niles. "You have to tell Grace that Niles kept his promise and told me he loves me." They both waited for the shocked expression on Max's face. It never came. At least, not the kind of extreme shock they expected.

"You know what else, Max?" Niles decided to continue. "CC loves me too." Max just stood there in the same spot. He didn't faint, or shout, or even look like he was amazed at their declarations. "Max, are you alright?" Niles didn't know what to make of Max's reaction.

"I…I uh…that's uh…" Max stammered not knowing what to say or how to react or how to add to the exciting news of the day.

"Ok, Mr. Brightmore…" The orderlies came in to take Niles down to the operating theatre. "We're here to take you down. Ready?"

Niles smiled. "Alright, Love. I'll see you in a few hours. I imagine I'll be a little groggy, but yours is the face I want to see when I wake up. I love you, CC."

"I'll be here waiting for you, Niles. I love you, too." CC leaned down and kissed him warmly on the lips and watched the orderlies wheel him out of the room. Max still stood in the room.

"Max, what did you want to tell us?" CC asked.

Max looked at her and then at the door through which they took Niles. "I think it's maybe best if I tell you together."

* * *

Grace was already on the table in the operating theatre when they rolled Niles in. "I made them promise to let me see you." Niles looked at her. "Niles…I…"

"Shhhhh, Gracie, it's alright. We're both going to be just fine. I told CC, just like I promised. She and I are going to fine too." Niles tried to comfort her.

"I love you…Niles." A tear slid from Grace's eye.

Niles needed to get it out without his voice cracking. "I love you too, Grace."

"Alright, kids. Let's get this show on the road." The surgeon announced to his team and the hustle and bustle of a well choreographed team of professionals moved about the operating theatre with great ease and precision.

* * *

The nurse stood over Fran and Max. "Dr. Shreve wanted me to tell you that they are both in the operating room and it shouldn't be more than a few hours before they'll both be in recovery."

"Uhm…Nurse…" Max called as she started to leave them. "Will they be doing the laparoscopic removal I've heard so much about?"

"It's still being researched, Sir. There was some concern about the new technique and excess drainage. They thought that the well practiced method was better given the lack of pre-operative tests on the donor." The Nurse could see the tension in Max's face. "Grace and Niles couldn't be in better hands. I promise you."

Max sighed very heavily. "Mr. Sheffield," Fran started. "Maybe we should take Maggie and Brighton down to the cafeteria and get them something to eat. We've been here a while."

"You take them, Miss Fine. I have a lot to think about." Max offered.

Maggie and Brighton stood. "It's ok, Fran. We'll go and get a snack or something and bring something back for you and Dad." Maggie and Brighton left them sitting alone in the waiting area.

"Where's Miss Babcock?" Fran asked Max.

Max waved his hand in the direction of Niles' room. "She's waiting in Niles' room." Max started off a bit into space. "Did Niles tell you he's in love with CC?"

"Oy, yeah. Can ya believe it?" Fran shook her head.

Max shook his head as well. They looked like a pair of sideways bobble heads. "Did he tell you that she's in love with him too?"

"Not in so many words, but he said he has her and I could kind of see it in her face when I saw them together." Fran sighed. "I can't imagine…almost sixteen years, pining for someone. Well, at least they're together now. CC's not too old. They could still have kids, if they wanted."

"They already do." Max dropped without thinking.

Fran's eyebrows shot to the top of her face and her mouth made a giant 'O'. "What did you say?"

Max suddenly realized exactly what he'd just said and decided that he just didn't have the strength to dance around the truth. "I said Niles and CC already have a child."

"Do they know?" Fran asked not trying to be funny.

Max shook his head. "It's a very long story, Miss Fine."

"Mr. Sheffield. I'm here and we've got a few hours with nothing to do but talk. Maybe I can help you figure things out." Fran put her arm around him.

Max sighed heavily and handed her the letter from his pocket. "Read this then we can talk about it."

Max didn't have to watch for signs that Fran had finished Sara's letter. He just waited until he heard the telltale, "Oy."

"Exactly. I had no idea until I read the letter myself after the doctor came in to tell me the results of the tests." Max started explaining. "He said he had a few questions before he could tell me the results. I told him that Grace was adopted but that I had a letter with the names of the birth parents so if he needed better matches, I would track them down. He said he had two nearly perfect matches and in his opinion I was very well acquainted with Grace's birth parents."

Fran rested her head on Max's shoulder. "Oh, Max, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Miss Fine?" Max turned to face her. "Sara helped her best friend through a very difficult situation. She kept the confidences of her two closest friends, even from me. Brought a child into our lives that we loved and cared for as our own and who was loved by her birth parents as well…even if none of them knew it."

Fran shook her head. "That's not what I meant, Max. I think what Sara did was wonderful for all three of them. CC and Niles got to watch Grace grow up into the wonderful kid that she is. Grace had their love as well as yours and Sara's…and mine. What I meant was I'm sorry that it's fallen upon you to deliver this news."

"I know, Miss Fine. I hope that I don't make matters worse." Max leaned back and Fran leaned into him.

* * *

The doctor came out and found Max and Fran sleeping. CC was standing talking to Maggie and Brighton. "Mr. Sheffield, Mrs. Brightmore…" All heads turned to CC for that last bit and she just waved them off. "They both did just beautifully. Niles and Grace are together in recovery and as soon as they start waking up you can go in and see them, but please, only one visitor each back there. The nurse will come and tell you when they're awake."

Max stood up and extended his hand to the doctor. "Thank you, Dr. Shreve, for saving my little girls life."

"That was Niles…I was just the delivery boy." Dr. Shreve smiled and left them to celebrate the news.

Max directed his next instructions to the other family members. "Alright, everyone, when Niles and Grace wake up, CC and I will go back first. Then we'll switch out until everyone's had a short visit. We don't want to over tax either of them."

It wasn't another thirty minutes before the nurse came to give them the news. "Mr. Sheffield, Mrs. Brightmore…" The eyes still fall to CC on that and she just rolls her eyes. "If you'll follow me I'll take you to recovery."

Max extended his arm for CC to follow the nurse and he fell in behind her. Max went immediately to Grace's bed and she smiled up at him. "Hey, Daddy, how's Niles?"

"Hey, you." CC whispered and kissed Niles lightly and sat by his bed.

Niles resting on his belly, heard Grace's inquiry and looked over to her bed not a foot away and reached his left hand to her. "I'm just fine, Miss Grace."

Grace took his hand. "Thanks, Niles for saving my life."

"Any time." Niles winked at her.

Max asked the nurse if Dr. Shreve was easy accessible. Dr. Shreve had just been called to check on Niles and Grace and stepped into recovery almost as Max asked the question. "Dr. Shreve…should I wait to tell them? I don't want to put them in harm's way. It'll be a shock. I tried to tell them before, but…I didn't get the chance."

"Tell us what, Max?" Niles asked from his bed.

Max turned and looked between Grace and Niles and CC and the doctor. "You don't need the intercom; you have the hearing of a bloody bat!"

"Daddy…" Grace looked up at him. "What is it you need to tell us?"

Max sighed heavily…and Fran suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Dr. Shreve, is it ok if we bend the rules for just one minute?" Dr. Shreve nodded. Fran stood next to Max and handed him Sara's letter. "I'm here to help you."

"Miss Fine…this is something I have to do myself." Max looked at her.

Fran took a position between Niles and Grace's bed where their hands were still joined. "Maxwell," Fran said, "re-read the next to the last paragraph of the letter."

As Max did what Fran requested she spoke very softly to Grace. "First of all I want you to know that what your father is about to tell you changes very little really. He loves you and so did your mother. We all do." Fran looked at Niles and CC who still sat at his other side softly rubbing his back.

"That's right, Grace." Max came to stand behind Fran and put his hands on her shoulders. "I want you all to know that I wasn't aware of any of this myself until this morning. When Dr. Shreve said that he wanted to test us, to find the best match for Grace…well, that's why I needed this letter from the safe."

Fran patted Max's hand. "Go ahead, Max, tell them."

Max inhaled deeply. "You may not remember, but Dr. Shreve told us that usually a parent or sibling is the best match for obvious reasons." They all nodded. "I knew that I wouldn't be a good match, and neither would Margaret or Brighton, because…" Max touched Graces' leg softly. "Grace…you were adopted. Your mother and I planned on telling you for your tenth birthday, but your accident threw a wrench into that plan." Max waited to gauge Grace's reaction. Niles was aware of the adoption so that part wasn't really a shock to him.

"I'm ok, Daddy. Keep going with your story." Grace was a remarkable child. Not to mention her walls are lined with bookshelves full of a wide variety of medical books. She had to notice that didn't strongly resemble Maggie and Brighton.

Max smiled at his very mature little girl. "I wanted the letter because Sara knew who your biological parents were. She'd kept track of them and I was afraid I'd need to find them to get a good match."

"But Dr. Shreve said that Niles was the best match, if there was someone better…" CC interrupted Max.

Max looked down at his feet. "Dr. Shreve told me he had two very good matches…Niles was the better of the two…you were the other CC." Niles and CC looked at each other and frowned slightly.

"Max, I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at." CC was confused.

"Oh my God…" Niles muttered just above a whisper. His eyes started to fill and he could feel his lip quivering just a bit. "It's us, CC." His voice was barely audible. Niles felt Grace squeeze his hand tightly and he turned to look at her. "I…I…" He just couldn't finish.

"Niles…" CC was in shock but was trying to be reasonable. "How…how is that…possible?"

Maxed moved to stand with CC and spoke softly trying to maintain some form of decorum. "That night we opened 'Pajama Game'. It wasn't just some random person, CC. Sara found you with Niles. She and Stephen moved you to the guest room." Max returned to Fran. "You two were in love even then, but too stubborn to admit it."

CC left Niles and moved to Grace's side. "Grace?" CC could feel her eyes filling. "I…I'm so sorry."

Niles wanted to wrap them both in his arms and never let go, but sadly he was forced to stay not just in bed, but on his stomach as well. "Max…Fran…could you give us some…time, please?"

Fran kissed Grace's cheek and then Niles'. "I love you guys, we'll be in the waiting area. Maggie and B want to come in too, but I'll hold them off as long as I can." Max leaned in and kissed Grace, lightly touched Niles' shoulder, and followed Fran out of recovery.

"Thank you, Fran. I wouldn't have been able to do that without you." Max looked down into Fran's eyes. "Maybe Sara was right…I do deserve to be happy." Max slowly joined their lips in a soft kiss. The first of what would be many to come as their lives began together.

* * *

"Well this had been one busy day, wouldn't you say…people." Grace, at almost ten, was one of the brightest kids…well anywhere, but this 'what to call my birth parents who have been a part of my life since the beginning' was going to be tough even for her.

Niles couldn't help but laugh at her 'term' for them. "I'm just fine with Niles, Grace."

"And we can figure out what makes you comfortable when you're a little better." CC suggested. "I just can't believe Sara never told me. Grace…if I'd known that it was you that it was Niles…" CC's head dropped down. How does someone have this kind of discussion with a ten year old kid?

Grace smiled at her. "It's ok. I think I get the idea. You and Niles love each other. I've known that for years." Grace offered in typical Grace fashion. "So one night when you were both less…inhibited, you made me. I'm good with that."

"You're one smart little girl, Grace." CC practically boasted.

Grace smirked and oddly resembled Niles in a way neither had noticed before. "That should've been the first sign I'm not really a Sheffield."

Niles eyebrows rose to his forehead. "CC, I think she's going to fit right in."

The three shared a quiet laugh.

SIX YEARS LATER

"Mom." Grace called just up the hallway from her parent's bedroom.

CC turned from the vanity where she was adjusting her hair. "What's the matter, Grace?"

"Did Dad tell the twins that I'd be watching them tonight?" Grace came to stand in the doorway. She'd taken to calling Niles Dad not long after he and CC married. She discussed it with Max and he actually thought it was a good idea. After all, Niles was the one she went to after Sara died and he never had the joy of having a child call him 'Daddy'. She still calls Max 'Pop' though, an endearment she picked up from Brighton.

CC returned to her mirror. "I don't know, Honey. You'd have to ask Dad."

"Ask Dad what?" Niles joined Grace in the doorway to the master bedroom.

Grace wrapped her arms around his middle. "Daddy…"

"Uh oh…she only pulls out the 'Daddy' when I've done something wrong. What is it, Miss Grace." Niles smirked and used his 'contrite I'm forever your servant' greeting.

Grace squinted at him. "Did you tell the twins that I was babysitting them tonight?"

"Yes, I did. Why is that bad?" Niles asked.

Sighing Grace released his middle and sat on the edge of their bed. "No, but they've had far too long to prepare for me. Now it's going to be a night of Monopoly, Scrabble and Trivial Pursuit instead of a nice movie and an early bedtime."

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Princess." Niles kissed her cheek and sat next to her. "You taught them how to play all those games."

"Children!" CC called up the hall.

It wasn't a moment before the two bounded into the room. They were tin types of their parents. The two five year olds stood before CC and looked at her with all the innocence they could muster.

Daniel Joseph was only 18 minutes younger than his slightly shorter sister, Lauren Marie. Danny had Niles' reddish blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, silly lopsided grin and proclivity for all things tidy. Lauren had CC's very pale blonde locks raining down her back, her sky blue eyes, scheming smirk and tenacity. They both adored their big sister.

"Yes, Mommy?" Their voices sang out together.

CC smiled. "I want you to listen very carefully, alright?" The twins nodded together. "Good. Gracie will be watching you tonight and I want you to pick one game and a short movie. You will go to bed the first time Grace tells you to, no begging to stay up late…understand?" CC was firm with the twins, but they knew how to push her buttons.

"But, Mommy," Danny started with the 'Nilesian' pout. "We just love it when Gracie watches us and we don't get to spend as much time with her now that she's a teenager."

Lauren nodded furiously. "That's right, Mommy. And you and Daddy are sooo busy it's hard for you to play the games with us."

Grace leaned into Niles. "Wow…Aunt Fran would be proud." Grace stood up. "Ok you two, that's enough. I'm the only kid in this family allowed to lay on the guilt. DJ you can pick the game, Laur you can pick the movie and I'll decide what we order for dinner. Now, kiss Mom and Dad good night and let's head to the playroom to wait for Eve and Jonah." Grace waited as the twins hugged and kissed their parents.

"Night Daddy," Lauren kissed Niles' cheek.

"Good night, Little Princess." Niles adored his girls, all three of them.

Danny hugged CC tightly. "Night Mommy, I'll be good, promise."

"Good night, DJ." CC kissed his tousled hair.

"Have fun tonight, Mommy. You look beautiful." Lauren wrapped her arms around CC.

CC kissed her head. "I will. You have fun too."

"Ya gonna dance and stuff tonight Daddy?" Danny frowned a little at his father.

Niles nodded. "That I will, Son."

"Girls like it, right?" Danny asked.

Niles grinned at his son. "Very much." Niles waggled his eyes at Danny and the boy laughed.

"Okay…" Danny hugged Niles tightly.

"Good night, you two. You owe me big for this one Daddy." Grace turned back to her parents and winked as she led the twins out of the room.

"That girl is definitely your daughter. I don't know how I didn't recognize it right away." Niles offered and he stood and wrapped CC in a hug. "I did love you from the beginning, you know. The minute you walked in the door with that take no prisoners look on your face."

CC kissed him softly. "And I knew the minute you gave me that first raised eyebrow look of disapproval."

"We've come a long way…haven't we?" Niles asked her resting his hand softly on her still flat belly.

"Haven't we all?" Fran asked as she stepped into the doorway followed closely by Eve and Jonah. They couldn't have been more than four. "Ok, kids…go find Gracie and the twins." Eve and Jonah took off.

Niles called, "They're in the playroom!"

"So, where are ya takin' us Niles?" Fran asked her best friend.

Niles entwined his fingers with CC's. "Well it's not every day that you celebrate your sixth wedding anniversary."

"Don't I know it? Max and I still have another six months." Fran sighed. "I'll never know how you did it Niles."

Niles smiled. "What's that Fran?" They started down the stairs leaving the four 'young ones' in Grace's capable hands.

"How you convinced Max to speed everything up so much." Fran rolled her eyes. "He went from callin' me 'Miss Fine' to 'I love you will you marry me' in under a year. Not that I'm complainin'."

Niles laughed lightly. "Well, I suppose there's no harm in telling you now." Niles smiled at CC. "I told him what you and CC were doing at her bachelorette party."

"You told him we had a slumber party like teenagers?" Fran looked at him and then winked unseen at CC.

Niles raised that telltale eyebrow. "Well, I may have embellished a little bit."

"Embellished about what, Old Man? Max asked as the three joined him in the foyer.

Fran took his arm. "What we did at CC's bachelorette party."

"You embellished?" Max acted shocked. "You mean that isn't where you learned to pole dance?" Max asked Fran.

Fran and CC both stopped dead in their tracks and spun around to face their respective husbands. "You knew?"

"Hearing like a bloody bat, remember?" Niles smirked.

Max shared the smirk. "Best friend with hearing like a bloody bat."


End file.
